1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of adhesive to secure a thin advertising medium in a cavity in a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,023,573; 4,744,012; and 4,907,361; Italian Patent No. 558,442; and British Patent No. 2,040,534 disclose various type of sidewalk, street, or ground display devices which are thick and require extensive installation procedures.